The Epic Adventures of Anakin and Ahsoka
by Ashla Ice
Summary: Join Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano as they embark on an incredible and totally awesome journey to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi! There will be rainbows, cupcakes, and pure awesomeness on this humorous and totally not cliche parody story. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Space, time... the final frontier... our mission, to go places we've nev-"

General Grievous cut into what would have been the epic introduction of this fanfiction by Obi-Wan Kenobi. The separatist general was fuming...

"HOW DARE YOU REFERENCE STAR TREK IN A STAR WARS FANFICTION, KENOBI?"

Obi-Wan did his awesome beard stroking thing, "Because my beautiful accent goes awesomely with that type of introduction."

General Grievous threw off his cloak like a boss and activated his four lightsabers. "Jedi scum! You must die!"

And they clashed in some epic lightsaber duel that shall continue for the rest of this story, because...

*Beep, beep, beep*

Ahsoka Tano swallowed the rest of her cupcake as she glanced at a red, beeping button. "Hey, Skyguy!"

Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no fear of spiders, burst into the room, "I told you not to call me that! What is it?"

Ahsoka pointed at the beeping thingy, "There's a distress signal. It's coming from Master Obi-Wan."

Anakin jumped to the button and pushed it, "Obi-Wan?"

The sound of lightsabers clashing, things exploding, droids and clones dying, and puppies barking came through, followed by Obi-Wan's plea for help. "Anakin! Ahsoka! A battle of total awesomeness is happening, and the awesomeness is dying because Grievous is beating me and there's a lack of rainbows on this battlefield. Heeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeee!"

Anakin nodded, "Ahsoka and I will bring reinforcements and rainbows for you, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan sighed in relief, "Good... thank you, Anakin."

Ahsoka paused from stuffing cupcakes in her face, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand?"

Obi-Wan replied, "Oh, and thank you too, Ahsoka. Now help me pwease!"

Anakin and Ahsoka entered some random, epic battle postures that dealt with Form Five, "We are on it!"

They gathered some troops, rainbows (because rainbows in random stories are so not cliche), and drove away on the Twilight singing some random theme song for themselves in high pitched, annoying voices. Then Ahsoka ate another cupcake.


	2. Chapter 2

While the Twilight flew through hyperspace, Ahsoka stuffed cupcakes in her face. Meanwhile, Anakin did the one graceful and elegant thing he could with grace and elegance. Flying.

Ahsoka looked up from her cupcake eating, "When will I learn to fly?"

"The legal age is sixteen." Anakin started.

"And I'm sixteen." Ahsoka confirmed. "It was my birthday last week and you missed it."

Anakin paid no attention to that last remark, "Okay, so when _I_think you're ready..."

"Which would be when I'm thirty, right?"

Anakin paused for moment in thought. "... you're right... Take the wheel, I'll show you some basics."

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the galaxy... far, far, away...

"I can't believe we're having a _political meeting_about **thi**s!" Some random, instantly seeable as a bad guy senator screamed from his pod in the senate room. "_All_television shows have this problem!"

"But none have it as bad as ours," Padme calmly spoke as her pod covered around, "Even half of our sick, fanmade pairings and shippings revolve around _one character alone_. Ahsoka Tano is a serious victim of gross fanmade pairings. She's even in the double digits for disgusting shippings!"

"And that's only _Ahsok_a." Senator Organa cut in, "Other characters like Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Cad Bane also are involved in a game even sicker than the one played by the Separatists. The game of... _fangirls__and fanboys..."_

Meanwhile, back at the Twilight...

Smoke rose from a bulky looking ship on a weirdo jungle planet. Two figures, Anakin and Ahsoka, exited out.

"I knew you'd be wrecking my ships, but not like _tha_t! I didn't know the Twilight could spin in reverse like that..."

Ahsoka sighed, "And of course, we crash on the very cliche Felusha..."

Yes, Felusha... again_._

Both characters sighed, "I hate this planet!" They pouted like toddlers.

"Well, better survive through this. Get it done and find some help."

"**HEEEEEEEEEELP**!" Master Obi-Wan cried as Grievous destroyed his ship.

Grievous did his coughing laughing thing, "There will be no escape, Kenobi. No rainbows, no cupcake eating padawan brats. It's the end of you, Jedi Master!"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I hope Anakin gets here soon enough..."

"I hope there's cupcakes in Felusha." Ahsoka remarked as she and Anakin sliced through foliage with their lightsabers.


End file.
